


I'll Take Your Confession Now

by allthetrek



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: The Captain (female reader) X Vicar Max (smut)WARNINGS: Explicit, oral sex, unprotected sex.Not much plot, just some shameless smut in the Captain's quarters on the Unreliable.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I'll Take Your Confession Now

Your heart begins to race as you wait in your quarters for Max to make his way over. You run your hands over your clothing, smoothing out any wrinkles in the fabric absentmindedly, trying to get your mind off of the anxiety building in your gut. Anxiety, and excitement.

You’ve been getting to know the mysterious Vicar these past months on the Unreliable, and recently your relationship transitioned from the realms of a comfortable friendship to something more personal and primal. You’ve shared many passionate kisses that have left your knees weak, and it was only a matter of time before you found yourselves wanting more. Wanting to experience all of each other.

The Unreliable is currently docked on Groundbreaker, and the rest of the crew has taken your suggestion of going for a round (or several) of drinks (on their Captain, of course) at The Lost Hope. They may have seen through your guise, but they all seemed really happy to give you and the Vicar some alone time. You’d do the same for them (and have in the past).

The only breach of privacy lies with ADA, but she’s promised to disregard the video feed to your quarters. Do you believe her? …Eh.

You hear Max outside your quarters, and feel your palms begin to perspire as he enters. Suddenly, he’s in front of you, looking as handsome as ever. The silver in his hair glints in the dim lighting of your quarters, as do his eyes, which seem darker than usual tonight… Hungrier…

He greets you with a warm smile. He doesn’t seem nearly as nervous as you are. He is a confident man, but also good at controlling his emotions. You wonder if you can test that control tonight…

“Are you ready to continue our conversation from earlier?” he asks, stepping close to you, his hands coming to your hips and suddenly you can smell him, and your chest flutters. He’s intoxicating.

You bravely run your hands up his chest, feeling his toned musculature beneath your fingertips. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, your hands resting on the back of his neck, stroking the bare skin above his collar, and you swear you can hear him inhale just a little more sharply.  
“I don’t remember there being much talking earlier…,” you tease, smiling at him in that way you do, the way that drives him wild inside. The corner of his mouth pulls up in a dangerous smile, and his lips descend to yours, his hand coming to your cheek and he grips your jaw, holding you in place as he controls your kiss, his tongue breaching your lips and meeting yours, tasting you, teasing you. You melt into him, lost in his intense passion.

Finally, you pull apart, panting at the heated exchange. You hold onto his shoulders as you meet his gaze, immediately getting lost in his tumultuous eyes. Your core aches for him, all of him…

“I want you, Max…,” you breathe, your words a whisper on your lips but they land magnified on his senses. He gazes down at you, taking in your needy expression. You look more breathtaking than ever, and he has to have you…

“What do you want, [Y/N]?,” he asks knowingly. He’s playing with you.

“You know what I mean…,” you whisper, standing on your tiptoes so your lips are close to his again, enticing him.

“If you want it, you’re going to have to say it,” he states, enjoying your banter, though it’s taking all of his practiced restraint to not bend you over your desk and fuck you right now…

You think for a moment, and decide to test his receptivity to playing out one of your many fantasies about him… Fantasies you’ve had on many lonely nights in your sleeping pod, knowing he’s just feet away in his room, in his bed…

You take a breath and reply. “I want you to fuck me. I’ve been so bad, Vicar…,” you confess, your voice pleading but seductive. “I’ve been having sinful thoughts about a man of the cloth. I need to be punished. Will you punish me…?” you ask him, pleased when you notice his expression begin to lose composure, only for a split second, as he controls himself. He’s spent years honing his self-control, an uneasy feat as his violent enthusiasm has gotten the best of him in the past.

In this situation, though, his passion will stay carefully contained, measured out as he ensures he gives you everything you could want. Then… He will gladly open the floodgates of his own pleasure.

Max steps back from you, his eyes scanning disapprovingly over your clothing. “Take off your clothes,” he commands in a low, gravely tone, and you feel your cheeks warm at his sudden dominance. You hesitate, just for a second, and he jumps on it.

“Do you want atonement, my dear?” he asks, his years as a Vicar truly well spent, preparing him for exactly this moment with you. “Take off your clothes. All of them.”

You comply, standing in front of him and slowly disrobing, feeling his unwavering gaze upon you as more and more of your supple skin becomes visible, and finally you stand before him, completely naked and vulnerable, your nipples hardening in the chilly reconditioned air of the ship.

Max walks slowly, calculatedly around you, and you feel his eyes trace your curves. He stands close to you, careful not to touch you, not yet. He leans close to your ear, his breath hot against you. “So beautiful…, he whispers, though it sounds like less of a compliment and more of warning.

*** 

Max sits on the edge of your sleeping pod, patting the blue fabric of his lap, beckoning you, daring you to lay across him. You feel yourself getting wet at the thought of submitting to him, and your legs walk almost unconsciously to him, closing the gap between you, and you bend over his lap, torso supported by his strong thighs, your ass bare and exposed to his whim.

“Shall we begin?” he asks, not expecting a response, and before you can muster one his open palm lands firmly on your ass cheek, making you inhale in surprise and pleasure.

“Do you like that, my dear?” he asks, his voice steady, concealing the animalistic entity within.

“Yes!” you manage to utter, before his palm smacks you again, this time harder and on the other cheek. *Smack!*

“Oh!” you gasp, and Max smiles dangerously at your reaction. “You really are a bad girl, aren’t you?” he growls, spanking you again, loving the feeling of your incredible ass beneath his touch, and the way it ripples with the force of his contact. 

*Smack!* Your ass stings a little as a wave of pleasure cascades through you, originating at the point of contact but making its way directly to your core, and you feel yourself getting wetting, needier. *Smack!*

Max adjusts on the bed, his growing erection now craving release from the confines of his vestments. His hand ceases its assault on your rear, and now his fingertips graze over your ass cheeks. You feel him trace up and down your wet folds, your aching pussy bared to him, presented for him to do with it as he pleases.

He feels your slickness, marveling at how wet and ready you are, and all for him. “So wet…,” he mumbles, as his fingers trace the entirety of your engorged pussy, grazing over your clit and you feel your need for him heighten further.

“Max… Vicar… Please…,” you beg, longing to have him bring you the release you crave.

“So eager…,” he states, “Get on your knees. I’m not done with you yet.”

*** 

You kneel in front of Max and watch him remove his pristine vestments, revealing his impossibly broad shoulders and toned physique to your hungry eyes. Then, he undoes his pants, and your eyes widen at the size of his erection.

“Are you going to suck my cock, like a good girl?” he queries, but you know it’s a command and you bite your lip as you nod your head, staring wide-eyed up at him. He glares down at you, watching as you take him in your hand, gripping the base of his cock and swirling your tongue over his tip, up and down his shaft, giving all of his magnificent member the attention it deserves.

“Mmmm…,” he groans almost inaudibly on an exhale, determined to retain his composure, his control. You open your mouth to him, sucking up and down his length, taking more and more of him with each pass. You free hand comes to his balls and you massage them gently, but suddenly he stops you, his hand coming to your hair and he grasps it, easing you gently off of his cock. If you keep going, he’s going to climax, and he needs to please you first…

“Is it time for me to punish your dirty pussy?” Max growls at you, his hand still firmly in your hair, holding you hostage, and you nod your head against his grip.

He releases you, his strong arms coming to help you up, and you find yourself standing in front of him again. His fingers trace over your body, starting at your shoulders, descending over your breasts, where they stop to fondle and squeeze you. He rolls your hard nipples between his fingertips, watching you bite your lip as you melt into his touch.

“So responsive…,” he mutters, as though to himself, and he continues to explore you, his hand coming between your legs and he strokes your clit, his fingertips circling your sensitive nub. You’re so ready for him to fuck you already… You moan at the contact, his fingers finally giving you what you want so badly.

*** 

Max pushes you backward until you feel the cool metal of your desk on your backside. He kisses you forcefully as he edges you onto the desk, his hands pushing you down so that your back and head rest on the surface. It’s cold, and you feel goosebumps erupt on your skin, but Max’s warm hands counteract the effect as he rubs up and down your inner thighs, admiring you, spread open to him.

Max spreads your thighs further, holding you in place at the edge of the desk, the perfect height for him to stand and fuck you.

“Touch yourself,” he commands, and you tentatively start to rub your clit in front of him, the thought of his huge cock in you almost enough to send you over the edge as he pumps his erection up and down in front of you, his tip pressing into your soaked folds.

“Max, please…,” you beg, and he nods, pressing himself slowly into you, working himself in, his swollen tip, then his rock-hard shaft… You feel him stretch you, pangs of pleasure jolting through your core with each thrust, as he pushes deeper into you.

“Oh, Law, Max… You feel incredible…!” you moan, adjusting to his size. You resume stroking your clit as he pushes and pulls into you, closing your eyes as you focus on the feeling of him fucking you, and the faint growls on his exhales as he works your pussy the way you’ve craved.

“That’s it, take all of me, good girl…,” he purrs, watching in awe as you fall apart in front of him. He’s waited so long to see you like this… Completely undone, completely his…

“Oh, fuck, Max… Yes! Don’t stop, please…!” you beg, your fingers working faster as you rub your clit, Max’s thrusts deepening, adjusting to your commands, your needs… You feel yourself on the edge of your high.

“Oh, fuck, make me come, please!” you exclaim, as Max thrusts his cock deep within you, reaching your hilt, your slick pussy aching for sweet release.

“Come for me, come on my fucking cock!” Max commands you, and his filthy words push you over the edge. Your pussy contracts hard around him, waves of intense pleasure washing over you, and he watches you ride out your high, the blissful expression on your face one he will never forget. The cold desk disappears, the ambient hum of the Unreliable, even Max’s presence fades from your awareness as you are enveloped in ecstasy for a few blissful moments…

Finally, you open your eyes, and Max beams down at you. He resumes his thrusts, close to his own release now, and finally giving himself permission to fuck you to his own end. He pounds into you, filling the room with echoes of your wet pussy slapping into him.

“Are you going to take my cum in that dirty pussy?” he growls to you.

“Yes! Cum in me, please!” you beg, the thought of his hot load dripping out of you making you ache again.

“Mmmnnn!” Max grunts as he explodes deep within you, his hands gripping your thighs, his eyes closed tightly, as he loses his usual composure, his control. His breath is ragged as he rides out his high, finally opening his eyes and gazing in awe at you, splayed out on the desk before him.

You sit up, perched on the edge of the surface, his cock still pulsing residually within you. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, and his hands stroke across your back, more tenderly now. He kisses you, more sweetly and passionately than you’ve experienced with him yet, as though his kiss is communicative of his appreciation of you. For this incredible night, and for accepting all of him, every side of him that he reveals to you.

You kiss him back, reveling in his passionate embrace, his doting attention, and you wonder what else this mysterious Vicar has in store for you…

***


End file.
